starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Вомп-крыса
Вомп-крысы (другой вариант перевода − вомп-песчанка; ) — плотоядные, зловредные, многочисленные грызуны, которые обитали на безводной планете-пустыне Татуин. Эти животные делились на несколько подвидов. Поскольку упомянутые животные являлись вредителями, их упоминание часто использовалось как ругательство. Описание thumb|left|180px|Вомп-крысы на Юндлендских пустошах В зависимости от подвида, вомп-крысы достигали трех метров в длину; охотились они в основном стаями, что позволяло им одолевать банту или дьюбэка; чаще всего они намечали себе в жертвы больную или старую и слабую особь. Обитали вомп-крысы в основном в пещерах Каньона нищих и в Юндлендской пустоши. Кроме того, им нравилось кормиться в городах — разумеется, на свалках. Как и большинство грызунов, вомп-крысы были наделены острым зрением, слухом и обонянием. Шерсть у них преобладала обычно бурая, желтовато-коричневая или серая, а оранжевые глаза фосфоресцировали. Зубы и когти у вомп-крыс были острыми, они легко пронзали мясо любой плотности, что делало их обладателей всеядными хищниками, способными растерзать любую добычу. Довольно длинные и толстые хвосты у вомп-крыс тоже не оставались без дела — ими они опутывали ноги жертвы, лишая её равновесия. Полоска вздыбленного тёмного меха образовывала гребень на спине. Вомп-крысы размножались очень быстро и обильно: одна самка была способна принести приплод в шестнадцать и более детёнышей. thumb|250px|Вомп-крысы в Каньоне нищего Наиболее распространенный подвид вомп-крыс обитал в районе Каньона Нищих на Татуине. Представители данного подвида обычно не превышали длиной двух метров, однако были печально известны своим обыкновением нападать на джав и налетами на склады фермеров-влагодобытчиков в этих краях. Популяция каньонных вомп-крыс была столь многочисленна, что местные жители готовы пойти на что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от докучливых соседей. Люк Скайуокер и Биггс Дарклайтер очень обрадовались, когда узнали, что правительство Анкорхада и прилегающих ферм объявило свой приказ — они предлагали по десять кредитов за каждую истребленную вомп-крысу, и подростки, конечно, не устояли и прочесали весь каньон, умертвив столько тварей, сколько смогли. Все местные детишки соревновались, кто убьёт больше крыс. Люк с Биггсом набрали такую кучу убитых вомп-крыс, что полученных денег им хватило на усовершенствование обоих транспортов Т-16, и еще осталась солидная сумма, отложенная ими на образование, которое они надеялись получить в Академии. Другой подвид вомп-крыс, отличающийся более крупными размерами по сравнению с каньонным, местные жители зачастую называли вомп-мутантами. Обнаруженный в Юндлендской пустоши, этот подвид отличался длинными, похожими на крылья, ушами. Здесь вомп-крысы появились таинственным и необъяснимым образом вскоре после того, как имперцы прибыли на Татуин, и ходят упорные слухи, что произошли они от каньонных крыс, которые наелись едких веществ на имперских помойках. Их популяция была не столь многочисленна, как у каньонных крыс, и размножались мутанты реже. За кулисами thumb|250px|Эскиз вомп-крысы для [[Star Wars Galaxies]] Вомп-крысы впервые упомянуты Люком Скайуокером в романе Алана Дина Фостера Новая надежда (1976). Вомп-мутант, появляющийся в игре Super Star Wars как босс шестого уровня «Land of the Banthas», с которым сражается Люк Скайуокер. Он окружён несколькими более мелкими вомп-крысами. left|thumb|250px|«Скайхоппер» T-16 над огромной стаей «вомп-крыс» В видеоигре Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) на первом тренировочном уровне одним из заданий является отстрел за ограниченное время определённого числа двуногих грызунов шмыгунов, ошибочно названных в игре вомп-крысами. Появления * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * * * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения * Darkness Shared * Ученик джедая: Становление Силы * Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children * Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game * Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер * Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Республика 9: Иноземец, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Республика 10: Иноземец, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Республика 27: Крушение * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * Star Wars: The New Droid Army * Роман Звёздные войны: Войны клонов * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * * Hunting the Wyrd * Йода: Свидание с тьмой * Star Wars: Battlefront II * * * Последний из джедаев: Дно * Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны * ''Star Wars Droids'' * * Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown * Роман Сила необузданная * Star Wars: Empire at War * * Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1 * Закулисные игры * Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale * Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale * * Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III * Звёздные войны. Империя 15: Дарклайтер, часть 4 * Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина * Super Star Wars * Tatooine Manhunt * * ''Starfall'' * * * * * Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four * The Kingdom of Ice! * Повстанческие силы: Отступник * Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World! * Star Wars 12: Doomworld! * Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine * Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express * Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley * Super Star Wars * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi * Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо * Игра вслепую * Звёздные войны. Империя 37: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 1: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 1 * Bring Me the Children * As Long As We Live... * * Руины Дантуина * Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire * Тени Империи * Тени Империи (комикс) * The Long Arm of the Hutt * Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff! * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Перемирие на Бакуре * The Jabba Tape * A Credit for Your Thoughts * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья * Hutt and Seek * Дух Татуина * Удар по Селонии * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Мир Лирики * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки * Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Под покровом лжи * Поперечное течение * Судьба джедаев: Приговор * Испытание * Звёздные войны. Наследие 31: Вектор, часть 12 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 37: Татуин, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 40: Татуин, часть 4 }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan * * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader Источники * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' * Справочник по «Звёздным войнам» * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley * Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook * Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine * Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion * Platt's Starport Guide * Goroth: Slave of the Empire * Star Wars Technical Journal * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * The Illustrated Star Wars Universe * * * A New Hope Revised Unlimited * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * Secrets of Tatooine * Антология рас * Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство * * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide * * * * * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide * Clear and Present Dangers * * Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * Угрозы Галактики * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * Руководство по обучению в Академии джедаев * Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта * Enter the Unknown * Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?}} Внешние ссылки * * Категория:Животные Татуина Категория:Животная пища Категория:Неразумные грызуны Категория:Животные по алфавиту Категория:Хищники